The Babysitter
by iLokiGod
Summary: Dean Winchester, trente et un ans, n'avait que très peu de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille Lilith, qui, n'était pas facile du tout avec les personne ne faisant pas parti de son entourage. Son problème était de trouver une babysitter assez résistante pour son petit monstre. Heureusement pour lui, Cassy arrive pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Rating M au cas ou, enjoy ! UA


Dean Winchester, trente et un ans, directeur adjoint de la société de commerce "Léviathans", n'avait que très peu de temps pour s'occuper de sa fille Lilith, qui, il fallait le dire n'était pas toujours très facile… enfin s'il devait être franc il dirait qu'elle n'était pas facile du tout. Oh, avec lui, Bobby, Hélène et son petit frère qui venaient la garder quand ils le pouvaient, ça allait, le souci de Dean était de trouver une babysitter qui voudrait bien rester plus d'une semaine. C'était compliqué pour lui depuis qu'il avait perdu Jo, sa femme, alors il tentait de s'en sortir comme il le pouvait, au départ il était perdu, tellement perdu qu'il avait même confié sa précieuse petite fille à ses grands-parents maternels (Hélène et Bobby). Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir élever sa fille de cinq ans seul, alors Sammy et Gabe avaient été les premiers à lui venir en aide, puis ses beaux-parents qui le considéraient comme leurs fils avaient très vite suivi. Mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, Sammy et Gabe allaient déménager dans la ville voisine et Hélène et Bobby commençaient à se faire vieux, il avait donc décidé d'engager une babysitter qui viendrait chaque jour auprès de sa fille pour la garder toute la journée et le soir durant son absence.

La babysitter ayant tenu le plus longtemps était resté une semaine, et c'est à elle que Lilith avait fait le plus de farce de manière à ce qu'elle s'en aille : elle lui avait collé les doigts avec de la glu forte à une poignée de porte, recouverte de peinture, aspergée d'huile, mis de la cire à épiler dans les cheveux… et plusieurs autres choses dans ce goût-là, et autant vous dire qu'après le coup de la cire, elle était partie. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté là, il avait essayé d'engager des hommes également pensant que Lilith rejetait les femmes parce qu'elle ne voulait pas de remplaçante au rôle de sa maman, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il soupira de lassitude tout en écrivant une énième annonce sur un site dédié à l'emploi pour étudiant : "Père célibataire à la recherche d'une personne pouvant garder une petite fille de cinq ans. J'offre le gîte et le couvert pour l'année scolaire et les prochaines si vous convenez. Si intéressés envoyez votre curriculum et lettres de motivation par mail à ma secrétaire ********  
Si votre profil me convient je vous recontacterais et vous rencontrerez lors d'un entretien." 

Dean ferma l'écran de son pc en soufflant, il était tellement fatigué de devoir sans cesse chercher une personne qui correspondrait à sa princesse, il espérait vraiment que ce serait plus concluant en offrant une chambre avec la garde d'enfant. C'était Gabe qui le lui avait conseillé, ainsi peut-être qu'en voyant que la personne qui habite ici s'occupe également d'elle peut-être qu'elle s'y fera. Lilith était le genre d'enfant qui comprenait vite et ne se laissait pas duper, elle était très mature pour son âge ce qui en faisait une enfant redoutable pour ses babysitters et parfois même pour sa famille.  
Dean fut coupé dans ses pensés par la sonnerie de son téléphone qui lui signalait qu'on avait déjà contacté sa secrétaire et qu'elle lui envoyait les coordonnés d'un(e) étudiant(e), il ouvrit déverrouilla donc son téléphone et lu "Castiel Novak 24 ans, en lettre classique, numéro : **********." Il sourit satisfait de voir qu'on lui répondait rapidement et contacta ainsi immédiatement l'étudiant. Une voix assez grave lui répondit avec gentillesse :

-Bonsoir, qui est à l'appareil ? Demanda le jeune homme un peu confus.  
-Bonsoir, je suis M. Winchester, vous avez répondu à mon annonce il y a quelques minutes, je souhaiterais vous rencontrer au plus vite car j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse garder ma fille de toute urgence, vous êtes disponible ?  
-Oui, sans aucun problème, je peux venir demain si vous le voulez, je ne commence les cours que dans une semaine.  
-Très bien, je vous envoie mon adresse par message, appelez-moi si vous avez du mal à trouver, mais normalement le building dans lequel je travaille se voit assez bien.  
-Pas de problème, je vous remercie.  
-Pas de problème, je vous dis à demain alors ?  
-A demain Monsieur Winchester.  
-A demain Monsieur Novak. 

Dean raccrocha et se sentit soulagé, le jeune homme paraissait convenir autant par son cv que par sa lettre de motivation qui était très bien rédigée, claire et directe. Il espérait également que sa fille l'accepterait, il devrait en discuter avec elle avant, du moins la supplier de bien vouloir épargner ce babysitter, car il avait déjà épuisé tous les sites de recherches d'emploi et il commençait à être connu comme le gars à la fille tellement insupportable que plus personne ne voulait bosser pour lui. 

Castiel n'était pas réellement ce qu'on pourrait appeler un élève exemplaire, il séchait souvent les cours, arrivait en retard, mais il était premier de sa promo. Bon, très franchement il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite étant donné qu'il avait cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept de Q.I. Il ne s'en vantait pas, mais il n'était pas non plus le dernier à faire fermer le caquet des gens qui se "prenait pour les plus intelligents", parce que oh, c'était lui le génie ici merde. Il cherchait toujours de quoi distraire son esprit c'est pour cela qu'il enchaînait les diplômes, il passait les étapes si rapidement qu'à vingt-quatre ans il avait déjà quatre doctorats et une dizaine de formations professionnelles qu'il avait passés en même temps. Aujourd'hui il s'ennuyait ferme en lettre classique, alors il avait décidé de trouver du boulot.

Non, ce n'était pas pour l'argent, il n'en manquait pas avec les prix qu'il avait pu gagner quand il était jeune, mais son appartement lui paraissait grand, froid et vide alors il voulait essayer de trouver un job comme fille au pair ou quelque chose du style, pas qu'il soit très sociable, mais ça pourrait au moins le distraire d'être avec des gens, il lui suffisait de trouver une maison pas trop nombreuse avec des gens paraissant intéressant. Il s'était donc inscrit sur un site pour regarder les offres d'emploi de ce genre, il tapa quelques mots-clefs dans la barre de recherche et il tomba sur une annonce brève et direct, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans cette maison et elle avait été posté dix minutes avant, parfait. Il postula alors rapidement espérant une réponse rapide, mais il n'en demandait pas tant non plus, en à peine vingt minutes il reçut un appel de cette même personne et lui proposa de venir demain. Il raccrocha un léger sourire, cette personne lui paraissait intéressante, et Cassy n'était heureux que quand il avait un intérêt pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un, il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe non ? 

Voilà je pense que ce sera une fiction plutôt courte parce que je ne tiens pas sur la longueur, je me lasse assez vite. Laissez moi une petite review si cela vous a plu ou si vous avez des remarques qui pourraient m'aider dans l'écriture de mon histoire :D  
Merci bisous :3


End file.
